List of episodes
Season 1 01(01) Pilot: The Dark Hand September 9, 2000 Jackie joins Section 13 to stop the Dark Hand from getting the Rooster Talisman that he finds embedded in a shield in a Bavarian castle. He must also deal with his niece, who has flown in to live with him. 02(02) The Power Within September 16, 2000 Jade accidentally swallows the Rooster Talisman giving her the ability to fly and lift things with her mind. 03(03) The Mask of El Toro Fuerte September 23, 2000 Jackie goes after the Ox Talisman in Mexico and finds it attached to the mask of undefeated Mexican wrestler El Toro Fuerte. 04(04) Enter the Viper September 30, 2000 Jackie and Jade must stop elusive female criminal Viper from using the Snake Talisman to steal precious jewels in New York City. But it all goes wrong when Jackie is arrested as a jewel thief. 05(05) Project A, for Astral October 28, 2000 Jade accidentally uses the Sheep Talisman to astrally project herself and has her body stolen by the demon Shendu so that he can enter Section 13 and retrieve the Talismans from the vault. Shendu ends up getting a free trip to MooseWorld with Captain Black, giving Jade the chance to reclaim her body by entering Jackie's dreams. 06(06) Shell Game October 14, 2000 The Rabbit Talisman is discovered embedded in the shell of the giant tortoise named Aesop, and Jackie must both retrieve the Talisman and protect the rare creature from an evil millionaire who wishes to eat it. 07(07) Bullies November 11, 2000 Jade is getting bullied in school and after his men are able to steal the Dragon Talisman from Jackie, Valmont uses it to steal money from the United States Mint against Shendu's wishes. Things get worse when Captain Black is hospitalized during Valmont's robbery, which causes Jackie to develop a personal grudge in taking Valmont down. Jackie must put his anger aside and use his head if he is to stop Valmont from robbing Fort Knox. 08(08) Tough Break November 18, 2000 Jackie becomes injured due to Jade's Gnome Cop action figure and later, Jade accidentally drops the Rat Talisman into Gnome Cop's battery storage and it comes alive, causing no end to its and Jackie's handicapped fun. 09(09) The Rock December 2, 2000 After Jackie succeeds in taking the Horse Talisman from The Enforcers in the North Pole, Valmont lures Jackie into a trap at Mount Rushmore and infects Jackie with a poison he received from Shendu. Jackie is now slowly turning to stone, and to receive the antidote, Valmont demands that Jackie deliver all the Talismans in the Section 13 vault. 10(10) The Jade Monkey December 9, 2000 Jackie, Jade, and the Dark Hand enforcers are washed up on an island in Micronesia after fighting over the Monkey Talisman. Jade becomes a monkey, but another monkey steals the talisman and she is unable to change back. 11(11) The Dog and Piggy Show January 6, 2001 After Tohru fails to stop Jackie from getting the Dog Talisman, Valmont hires Hak Foo to retrieve the Pig Talisman from Jackie, Uncle and Jade in Bavaria. 12(12) The Tiger and the Pussycat March 10, 2001 Jackie gets the Tiger Talisman and its power splits Jackie into his light and dark sides. The Dark Hand recruit Dark Jackie to steal the Twelve Talismans from Section 13's vault. 13(13) Day of the Dragon March 17, 2001 Shendu retrieves all twelve talismans and transforms into a humanoid dragon. Now, he is on the loose and ready to destroy the entire continent of Asia. Jackie, Uncle, and Jade must find the demon and annihilate it before Asia is dismantled. Uncle makes a magic potion that allows Jackie to penetrate Shendu's skin to steal the twelve talismans back. Season 2 14(01) The Stronger Evil September 29, 2001 The Dark Hand, with the power of the Talismans, goes on a crime spree. While Jackie is eager to leave Section 13 behind, he agrees to help them one last time against the Dark Hand. Meanwhile, Shendu returns to Earth and tries to possess Jackie - but accidentally possesses Valmont instead. 15(02) The J-Team (episode) October 6, 2001 The Dark Hand goes hunting for the legendary Pan' Ku box which will lead them to the eight Demon Portals. Knowing that the Dark Hand is too strong with the Talismans for Jackie and Uncle to handle alone, Jade recruits El Toro Fuerte and Viper, along with the reformed Tohru, to form the J-Team. 16(03) Jade Times Jade October 13, 2001 The Dark Hand uses the Pan'ku Box to reveal a map leading to the first Demon Portal, which brings them to Japan and a riddle. Jackie must follow them, but tells Jade to stay home. Back home, Jade is unhappy about being passed over as Uncle's chi apprentice in favor of Tohru. To prove herself, and go to Japan, she casts a spell to duplicate herself. This way, she might stay home, as Jackie instructed, and go to Japan. Unfortunately, Jade did not fully understand the incantation, and the spell goes awry. 17(04) Rumble in the Big House October 20, 2001 The Pan'ku Box reveals that the portal of Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon, is located somewhere in a forest, but over the past 900 years, a maximum-security prison has been built over the site. Shendu forces Valmont and his gang to commit petty theft in order to infiltrate the prison. Figuring out their plan, Captain Black has Jackie's face altered to go undercover as a prisoner. 18(05) And He Does His Own Stunts October 27, 2001 The Chans travel to Hollywood after the Dark Hand moves there to release the next Demon Portal. While there, Jade is convinced that Jackie would be a perfect movie star, and continuously pesters him to get an agent. Jackie has to put his movie career on hold, though, as the Dark Hand releases Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon. 19(06) Queen of the Shadowkhan November 3, 2001 When Jackie retrieves an old book, Jade is so impressed with the "gnarly" face on the cover that she copies it onto her leg in order to outdo her classmate, Drew. Unfortunately, the tattoo won't come off and grants her control of the Shadowkhan, resulting in her corruption and transformation into the evil Queen of the Shadowkhan. 20(07) Shanghai Moon November 10, 2001 The Dark Hand must travel into space to free Tso Lan, the Moon Demon. Jackie and Jade travel along as stowaways on their stolen shuttle and must hold off the demon so Tohru can arrive on the reserve shuttle with the Chi Spell ingredients. With Uncle handling the incantations from NASA Mission Control, they must seal the Demon Sorcerer back in the void before he uses his gravity-manipulating powers to change the face of Earth forever. 21(08) Armor of the Gods November 17, 2001 Jackie is excavating some ancient armor when Uncle reveals it is the Armor of the Gods. This ancient suit of armor was worn by the Eight Immortals in their battles against the Demon Sorcerers. It proves quite convenient when the Dark Hand travels to Spain to find the portal of Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. However, sealing Dai Gui is complicated, as Jade used a sleeping potion on Uncle due to his constant complaining. 22(09) Tale of the Demon Tail/Demon in Di-Skies November 24, 2001 The Dark Hand seeks out the next Demon Portal at Fenway Park. Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon, flies out from his prison - but it is situated right in front of a bathroom door, and his tail snaps off as Jade tries to close it on the monster. in order to fully restore himself, Hsi Wu disguises himself as a boy near Jade's age, and Jade develops feelings for the mysterious "Seymour." 23(10) The New Atlantis February 2, 2002 The Dark Hand releases Bai Tza, the Water Demon. She seeks out her old kingdom - Atlantis, but when she finds it in ruins, she chooses to drown San Francisco as a new home with some information from Finn. Meanwhile, Valmont manages to render Shendu out cold and seeks help from the Chans to exorcise him. 24(11) The Eighth Door February 9, 2002 While the Chans seal Bai Tza away Jade steps too close to the chi spell and is dragged into Bai Tza's portal. Meanwhile, the Demon Sorcerers communicate with and confront Shendu. In order to escape punishment, he promises that all seven of the Demon Sorcerers can use his own Portal - the only one left - to come back to Earth. A race against time ensues as the Chans work from both sides to both recover Jade and close the last portal for good. 25(12) Demon World (Part 1) February 16, 2002 As Shendu is being tortured by his brothers and sisters, he tells his plan involving the Book of Ages, a history book with the power to alter time and space. His siblings agree and send him to carry it out. Successfully taking over Jackie he travels to Australia and alters reality with one exception, Jade keeps her memory and now must stop Shendu. 26(13) Demon World (Part 2) February 23, 2002 Jade, Uncle, and Jackie escape from Shendu's palace with a few talismans taken from Shendu. Using Jade's memories of the Immortal symbols, they embark on a mission to find the other members of the "J-Team" and banish half of the demons in the process. Realizing what has transpired, Shendu and the other three remaining demons make a final stand at Australia to prevent History from being corrected. 27(14) The Mother of All Battles September 24, 2001 Tohru's mother comes to visit at the shop and immediately falls out with Uncle. Meanwhile, a Japanese criminal group attempts to recruit a now-reformed Tohru to help pull off their latest crime. 28(15) Danger in the Deep Freeze December 15, 2001 The Chans head into the Arctic to study a frozen prehistoric man. However, the local Inuit tribe does not wish for the creature to be removed. Trouble unfolds when Jade defrosts the caveman, who is being sought after by an evil black marketeer. 29(16) Into the Mouth of Evil January 19, 2002 While visiting a fellow archaeologist, Jackie is struck in the face and needs to get a new filling. He is then pursued by the men he was fighting while struck, as they seek a tiny magical piece of metal. Unbeknownst to Jackie, he helps the bad guys. To set things right, he and Jade must stop them before they dry up The Ganges! 30(17) Lost City of the Muntabs October 22, 2001 Jackie guides a spoiled brat to the Lost City of the Muntabs to find the secret of eternal youth. 31(18) The Lotus Temple November 12, 2001 Jackie, Jade, and a mysterious guide search for the mystical Lotus Temple, which only appears in the light of the full moon. 32(19) The Curse of El Chupacabra October 15, 2001 El Toro enlists Jackie's help to hunt down the infamous chupacabra. Events take a turn for the worse when the chupacabra bites El Toro, and he is doomed to turn into the chupacabra every night until he is cured. 33(20) Showdown in the Old West October 29, 2001 In an old ghost town, Jackie, Jade, and Uncle find an old book about Jackie's ancestor from the Old West, who became the sheriff to the town. 34(21) Origami November 5, 2001 While in Paris Jackie witnesses a Chinese Painting stolen by an unusual art thief with the ability to fold himself up like Origami paper. When the police don't believe him, Jackie is forced to enlist Viper's help in recovering the painting. 35(22) Agent Tag November 19, 2001 A bored Jade secretly accompanies Section 13 agent Tag McStone on a mission, and Jackie is forced to rescue both her and Tag in this James Bond spoof. 36(23) The Return of the Pussycat December 1, 2001 Jade uses the Tiger talisman on Jackie, taking the Yang Chan to her school play and sending the Yin Chan to fulfill Jackie's archaeological commitment. The Yin Chan accidentally awakens an evil troll known as Spring Heeled Jack, who seeks out the family that imprisoned him. 37(24) Scouts Honor December 8, 2001 Jackie discovers a necklace that allows its user to teleport anywhere by saying "Return to (name of place)". To occupy Jade, he signs her up for Buttercup Scouts. However, an evil treasure hunter arrives looking for the necklace, which Jade has taken on a camping trip with Jackie. 38(25) The King and Jade January 26, 2002 Jade befriends the boy king of Tangra when he comes to visit, and uses the Snake Talisman to get out for some much-needed fun. Unfortunately, this falls right into a plot to kidnap the young king and hold him for ransom. 39(26) Enter the Cat March 2, 2002 While fighting with Jackie over a magical cat statue, Valmont is scratched and begins to exhibit feline qualities: fur, a liking for dairy products, etc. 40(27) Pleasure Cruise March 9, 2002 Jackie goes on a cruise ship to safeguard a rare statue from criminals who have attempted to steal it. He brings Uncle, Jade, and a very seasick Tohru along, who invites his mother to join them. Jade helps cure Tohru's seasickness with the Horse talisman. Despite their efforts, the criminals get aboard and commandeer the ship. 41(28) The Chosen One March 23, 2002 The monks of the Ben-Shui monastery believe Tohru to be the prophesied Chosen One. This interests the Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors who target Tohru. 42(29) Glove Story March 30, 2002 The magical gloves of a long-dead pirate frame Tohru for several thefts. 43(30) Tough Luck March 16, 2002 The Enforcers quit the Dark Hand and try to start their own criminal organization. Their first caper in Ireland leads to a lot of trouble for Jackie as he attempts to return a cursed gem to its original tomb. 44(31) The Amazing T-Girl! September 7, 2002 When the Talismans are forced out of Section 13 by Captain Black's superiors during their inspection, Jade tries to have some fun with them one last time. However, an accident during the rewiring of the security system causes her to absorb all the powers of the talismans. When Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Captain Black head to the Ben-Shui temple to deliver the Talismans to the monks, Daolon Wong plans to intercept them. 45(32) The Chan Who Knew Too Much April 27, 2002 Jackie and Jade investigate the disappearance of Stonehenge in England, and are soon being hunted down by maniacal druids. 46(33) Shrink Rap August 17, 2002 Hak Foo makes his comeback, searching for the armbands of Shiva in India. Jackie finds them first, and when Hak Foo comes looking for them, an errant spell by Jade shrinks them both to the size of ants. 47(34) I'll Be a Monkey's Puppet August 24, 2002 Jackie releases the Monkey King and turns himself into a puppet, but is reanimated when Jade uses the Rat Talisman. The only way to turn him back is to have the Monkey King pull on his leg. 48(35) Chi of the Vampire May 4, 2002 On a trip to buy antiques for the store, the Chans accidentally release a ferocious monster known as a Chi vampire. It grows stronger by sucking out the chi of humans, and manages to attack Tohru. To save him, Uncle borrows some of Jade's chi, infusing Tohru with her personality. However when Uncle is attacked and the Chans learn the rest of the horrible legend they embark in a race against time or lose Uncle forever. 49(36) The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute May 18, 2002 Daolon Wong uses the powers of three giant stone monkeys to respectively rob Jackie, Jade, and Tohru of speech, hearing, and sight. He then kidnaps Uncle in order to rob the rest of the people of China of their senses. Now it is up to the self-entitled handi-capable Jackie, Jade and Tohru to work together to save both Uncle and all of China. 50(37) Warrior Incarnate As the Dark Hand become desperate to steal the Talismans they hear of an ancient statue called Lo Pei. Jade breaks the statue after Jackie loans the statue from the museum and tries to make things right by using the Rat Talisman to re-animate the statue. Note: This episode takes place in Season 1 but was not shown until Season 2. 51(38) Snake Hunt Jackie and Jade set out to find the Snake Talisman in a cave in South America. They cross paths with an egotistical "archaelogist" shooting for a TV show. After catching wind of their quest the "archaeologist" steals the Talisman. Things become more complicated after the Dark Hand shows up. Note: This episode takes place in Season 1 but was not shown until Season 2. This is before Enter...The Viper! 52(39) Through the Rabbit Hole After playing around Section 13's tech lab Jade unknowingly takes a suprise trip to the past after the Rabbit Talisman sends her through time. When the Dark Hand follow her Jade must protect a younger Jackie and the Talisman or lose both forever. Season 3 53(01) Re-Enter the J-Team Criminal Mastermind Chang holds a tournament seeking worthy fighters to become his bodyguards. Hoping to foil his plan Jade sends in members of the J-Team as contestants. 54(02) The Powers Unleashed The Enforcers and Doalon Wong invade Section 13 to steal the Talismans. In an act of quick thinking Jackie obliterates the Talismans with a laser. The Talismans crumble and the powers scatter. Uncle tells Jackie that while the Talismans can be destroyed the powers cannot and have scattered to possess the chosen animal of that sign. 55(03) Viva Las Jackies Locating the noble tiger the Chans hed to Las Vegas to obtain Sasha, a circus tiger in a Vegas act. However things become complicated as Doalon Wong appears and the tiger not only activates the power to split herself but also Jackie. 56(04) Aztec Rat Race Jackie and Jade travel to Mexico to find the noble rat of the Zodiac. Assisted by El Toro and Paco the four come across the rat and a reanimated statue of Quetzalcoatl who mistakes Jade as a goddess and El Toro as the God of the Underworld. 57(05) Monkey a Go-Go A construction worker accidentally awakens the Monkey King who is bent on getting revenge at the Chans. Jackie and crew find the noble monkey and travel to Hawaii to locate it. Doalon Wong also travels to seek the shapeshifting power of the monkey. 58(06) When Pigs Fly Jackie and Jade head to Maylasia after finding the noble rooster of the Zodiac. Successfully capturing the bird Uncle then locates the pig and tells Jackie to head to Kansas. The rooster and the pig team up to create a formidable duo while Jackie tries to explain to the pig's owner while the owner stubbornly refuses to listen. Things become difficult as Doalon Wong appears. 59(07) The Invisible Mom Jackie and crew travel to India to locate the snake and find that Tohru's mother has come to make a sudden visit to see her son. Jackie gets bitten by a cobra and is incapacitated for an amount of time. Tohru's mother accidentally uses the power of the snake to turn herself invisible. She uses this power to play tricks on Uncle and to further protect her child despite Tohru's wishes. 60(08) Sheep In, Sheep Out The Chans discover the noble sheep and head to Scotland. Doalon Wong who also located the sheep intercepts the Chans. The sheep activates the Astral Projection power and wanders freely. After the Enforcers constant failure Wong banishes them to limbo and uses the Shadowkhan to steal the sheep power and inflict permanent astral form to Jackie and Jade. 61(09) Rabbit Run The noble rabbit of the Zodiac poses as a jackalope mascot for a football team in Wyoming. A denied football player soon discovers the rabbit powers and uses it to his advantage. 62(10) A Jolly Team X-Mas The Chan Clan is looking forward to Christmas. However their help is needed at the North Pole as Doalon Wong plans to steal Santa Claus' good chi and enhance his powers. Jade assemble the J-Team to stop Wong and Jade and Paco assist Tohru who is filling in the jolly man's shoes. 63(11) Little Valmont, Big Jade Doalon Wong reduces Valmont the size and age of a child. Hoping to be cured of his affliction Valmont seeks the help of the Chan's who have discovered the noble horse and travel to London to retreive it. Meanwhile Jade, tired of being ignored due to her stature, concocts a growth spell which allows her to "grow" and cause more trouble for Jackie. 64(12) The Ox-Head Incident The Chans seek the noble ox and find it in the Himalayan Mountains. Hak Foo attacks Doalon Wong only to be turned into a dark Chi Warrior. Uncle transfers the ox power into his body for safekeeping, however his spiritual head is captured by Wong. 65(13) Animal Crackers The Chans successfully safeguard the ox in Section 13. At school Jade attempts to impress the kids at her school by bringing in the Zodiac animals at a show-and-tell stand at her school fair. However havoc breaks loose as Doalon Wong appears to claim the powers. 66(14) Tohru Who? Valmont uses an amnesia potion to re-recruite Tohru and start anew his Dark Hand crime syndicate. Jackie, Jade, and Uncle travel to locate Valmont and Tohru. Unfortunately Tohru does not recognize the Chans and attacks Jackie bent on destroying him. 67(15) Re-Enter the Dragon The Chans attempt to find the last power, the noble dragon, but fail. Doalon Wong seeks the power as well and contacts Shendu, the one and only dragon known. Using a spell Wong summons Shendu before the Chans could foil his plan. Shendu double crosses Wong and takes the power for himself as well as the other twelve powers. 68(16) A Night at the Opera Uncle takes Jackie, Jade, and Tohru to the Chinese Opera and reacquaints himself with his old friend "Beetle Brows" who is now owner of the Opera House. Jade takes interest into the Opera and the strange makeup which allows the actors to pass through walls. Jackie is preparing an exhibition for an ancient artifact only to find that actors from the Opera are stealing the artifact. 69(17) Attack of the J-Clones Criminal mastermind Chang has escaped from prison and concocted clones of the J-Team. The clones are within the ranks of the genuines and plan to destroy them from the inside. Season 4 70(01) The Masks of the Shadowkhan While attempting to escape from prison Daolon Wong summons Tarakudo, king of all Shadowkhan and ruler of Oni. The Chans, weary of the new evil, travel to stop him. Tohru comes face to fangs with his childhood fear. Chow comes under possession of the mask and is able to summon Shadowkhan. Learning of the legend of Tarakudo the Chans find that nine different masks exist. Nine different tribes of Shadowkhan with nine different ways to defeat them. 71(02) Samurai Ratso Traveling to Tokyo, Japan to recover the next mask the Chans are horrified when Ratso takes control of a new kind of razor Shadowkhan. Uncle and Tohru find that each mask requires a different ingredient and that Oni are repelled by onions. Tohru reads of the Hana Fuda cards, a magical deck of cards which reveals the location, mask, and removal ingredient. 72(03) The Amazing T-Troop Scruffy joins Jackie and Jade in the search for the Oni mask and ends up wearing it. Tarakudo controls the demon dog and succeeds in summoning bat Shadowkhan. Jade uses the powers of the ox, rat, rooster, and pig talismans to save Scruffy and winds up getting captured. Jakcie, Super Moose, Mordecai, and Eggbert team up to save Jade and Scruffy. 73(04) Black Magic Intercepting the Enforcers the Chans locate the next Oni mask however in the midst of the fight Captain Black accidentally wears the mask and is able to summon a kind of sumo Shadowkhan. Hoping to persuade Black to remove the mask Jade uses the tiger talisman to split Captain Black into light and dark. Jade teams up with Light Black in order to stop Dark Black who is becoming more corrupt. 74(05) The Demon Behind The Chans and the Enforcers fight over the next mask. Managing to snatch it away before anyone can wear it the Chans take it back to Section 13. Tohru, tired of Uncle's constant nagging, takes a vow of silence towards Uncle who also refuses to talk to Tohru. In order to learn of the masks Jade uses the rat talisman to re-animate Ikazuki, the oni mask general, to find the location of the other masks. Sneaking out of Section 13 Ikazuki winds up attached to Finn's behind. Both Finn and Ikazuki are beyond unhappy with their current posisitons and Ikazuki abducts Tohru as his next host. 75(06) Fright Fight Night October 25, 2003 Paco and El Toro arrive in town to celebrate Halloween, and Paco is discouraged by the way the others treat him. He then attempts to outdo Jade in scariness by putting on the latest Oni mask. Setting out to be the scariest, he finds Tarakudo, who teaches him how to summon Shadowkhan with elastic abilities. 76(07) The Shadow Eaters November 15, 2003 The Chans discover the next Oni mask in a psychic's swamp shack, but lose the Hana Fuda card that contains the Mask removal ingredient in the process and the mask ends up on Hak Foo, who summons tiny. shadow-eating Shadowkhan. 77(08) Half a Mask of Kung-Fu November 1, 2003 After losing a new Oni mask to an auction manager, the Chans and the Dark Hand attempt to win it in the auction. However, both teams are beaten by Valmont. He plans to use the mask to summon an army of Shadowkhan thieves, but in the ensuing fight the mask is broken in half. Valmont puts on one half, and can only summon half-Shadowkhan, Jade steals and dons the other half of the mask. 78(09) The Good Guys November 22, 2003 After a failed attempt at stealing a valuable statue, the Enforcers arrive at Uncle's shop seeking reform. They are granted a chance, and are employed at Uncle's shop with Tohru. When Jackie goes to transport a rare jewel to the museum, he faces three masked thugs and assumes that they are the Enforcers. When the Enforcers arrive with Jade in tow, however, they are pitted against the real thieves: Strikemaster Ice and his two cronies MC Cobra and DJ Fist. 79(10) J2 January 31, 2004 Uncle is searching for a large source of dark Chi when the Chans encounter a mysterious girl in the junkyard. This woman reveals herself as Jade from the future, who has come back to stop the revival of Shendu by the hands of his son Drago, who has taken over in the future and now tries to secure a set of magic dragon teeth hidden in the present to ensure his father's resurrection. 80(11) The J-Tots February 7, 2004 Chang escapes from prison with his Chang Gang, a group of evil counterparts to the J-Team. Meanwhile, Jade wants to be recognized as a J-Team member, and places a seniority spell over the others. This backfires when, during the J-Team/Chang Gang confrontation, the J-Team members become toddlers. 81(12) Deja Vu January 17, 2004 The Chans arrive at an old temple in search of Daolon Wong, who has been released for good behaviour and seeks to use the magical Deja Vu stone to return to the past and reclaim his lost power. Jackie is thrown into a time vortex and travels through events of his past in hopes of finding the stone and returning home. 82(13) Ninja Twilight February 14, 2004 Jackie and Jade find the last Oni mask underwater and are surprised to find no opposition. However, when they put the mask in the vault, the masks all shatter and release the 9 Oni Generals! The demons unleash their Shadowkhan armies, who begin to cover the world in darkness. Tohru studies the legend of the Oni, and discovers a warning indicating never to bring the masks together. Now the Chans must stop all Nine Generals and their master Tarakudo. Season 5 83(01) Relics of Demons Past September 11, 2004 After Uncle discovers an alignment of bad Chi stars, Drago escapes from Section 13. Jade, meanwhile, has trouble controlling her belching habits. Drago recruits the Dark Hand Enforcers, transforming them into his dragonic minions. Jade accidentally takes the power of Xiao Fung and begins a strange metamorphasis. Drago and his cronies procede to her hunt her down and claim the Chi. 84(02) It's All in the Game September 18, 2004 Uncle creates a device that can detect and hold a Demon Sorcerer's Chi, which Jade dubs the "Chi-O-Matic." It proves effective when the Immortal Gourd that was used to banish Bai Tza, the Water Demon, appears in Hawaii, as an award on a local game show where families compete against each other. The Chan clan joins the show to recover the Gourd, and must engage in wacky physical challenges to earn the prize. 85(03) Black and White Chi All Over September 25, 2004 It's Jade's birthday, but there's no time to celebrate. The Immortal Flower that imprisoned Dai Gui, the Earth Demon, surfaces in a San Diego florist's shop. The Chans travel to collect it, only to meet Drago and his new dragon-powered crew: Strikemaster Ice and his cronies! The Chans manage to absorb the Earth Chi, but a new battle occurs when the Chi of Tso Lan, the Moon Demon awakens in a lotus pod at a nearby zoo. 86(04) Dragon Scouts October 16, 2004 Jade leaves the Buttercup scouts for the Dragon Scouts, a boy group where she meets three rather obnoxious children. It is revealed that they are the Enforcers' nephews, who don't know about their uncles' criminal past since the Enforcers don't want the boys to turn out like them. Nevertheless, Jackie and Jade suspect both uncles and nephews of foul play. 87(05) The Demon Beneath My Wings June 4, 2005 After the Chans are able to extract the Sky Demon Chi from the immortal Flute at an Australian Amusment Park, Jade takes the Chi-O-Matic on a class field trip to a supposedly haunted house. Unfortunately, Uncle failed to drain the Chi from the device, and Jade's teacher Ms. Hardman confiscates it. She soon absorbs Hsi Wu's chi and begins to transform into the Sky Demon. 88(06) Mirror, Mirror June 4, 2005 Uncle takes Jackie, Jade, and Tohru to his old home town, which will soon be submerged because of a new dam. They accidentally enter a temple containing evil mirror spirits, who possess the Chans and bring their worst fears to life: Jade becomes a donkey, Jackie's head becomes huge, Uncle becomes mute, and Tohru becomes just like his mother. 89(07) Antler Action June 11, 2005 The Chi containment unit breaks and the Chi of the Demons is released. All of it is recovered, except for that of the Earth Demon. It becomes infused with Jade's friend Larry, a comic book geek who uses the power to become 'Spectacularry'. However, as the Chi begins to corrupt him, Larry is confronted by both the concerned Chans and Drago's minions. 90(08) Clash of the Titanics June 11, 2005 While Uncle is suffering from a disease, the Chi of Tchangzu, the Thunder Demon, reveals itself to be aboard a sunken ship with the letters A-N-I-C in its name. Despite Jade's first reaction, it is not the Titanic, but a vessel called the Oceanic.The Chans engage in an aquatic race against the Ice Crew and fight for Thunder Chi. 91(09) Stealing Thunder June 18, 2005 Drago discovers that lightning enhances his already impressive Thunder powers, leading him to take over the Seattle Space Needle. As the Chans pursue him, they are outmatched by his new powers. 92(10) Weight and See June 18, 2005 Tohru is put on a crash diet by Jade, and is extremely displeased with it. Drago, furious at his previous defeat, decides to take out the Chans with an all out assault. First, however, both groups are drawn to an artifacts collection in Canada that contains a pair of chopsticks that were made from the Immortal drumsticks, used to banish the Mountain Demon, Po Kong. When Uncle and Jackie arrive home, they fall asleep searching for the right chopsticks amid a large pile they had to take. Tohru takes the chopsticks for his midnight snack, and becomes infused with the Chi. 93(11) J2 Revisited July 8, 2005 While on vacation, the Chans recover half of an ancient artifact known as the Chi Arcanum. Jade brings her friend Jimmy, a timid boy who is always picked on, to Uncle's shop where he sees the Arcanum. Later, a mysterious Chi wizard steals the Arcanum from Section 13 and escapes into a time portal, followed by Jade. She finds herself in the future, and bumps into her future self from J2, who reveals the name of the wizard: Iso. 94(12) The Powers That Be (Part 1) June 25, 2005 Strikemaster Ice and his men capture Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black with the ransom of delivering the Chi Containment Unit now that it has all the Demon Chi. Jade decides to have Tohru create a spell to try to ruin Drago's plans. During the meeting at the Golden Gate Bridge, Strikemaster Ice and his crew turn on Drago in an attempt to take the Demon Chi for themselves. However Uncle is able to remove the Demon Chi but before it can be moved into the Chi-O-Matic, Drago uses a spell to absorb all of it. 95(13) The Powers That Be (Part 2) June 25, 2005 The Chans are able to escape and Drago punishes his men for their treachery. While Tohru takes Jade to Section 13 to keep her safe, Uncle also goes. He heads to the vault where Shendu is and Shendu offers his help to which Uncle says no. Uncle heads back to his shop to find a way of stopping Drago and some unexpected visitors arrive: Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo, because they also don't want to see the world destroyed as well. Meanwhile Jackie and Captain Black head out with Section 13 agents to stop Drago but the Ice Gang stop their attack in an attempt to regain favor with Drago. Drago infuses each of them individually with traces of the Wind, Thunder, and Earth Demon Chi's and orders them to destroy Section 13. While searching for Drago by helicopter Jackie and Captain Black notice a bus that is about to fall off a bridge and try to pull it out of danger and succeed when El Toro, Paco, and Viper show up to help, allowing the passengers (Which includes Valmont) to escape. The Ice Gang attack Section 13, Jade decides to use the Talismans to fight back, but it is too late, Section 13 is crumbling to the ground, so at Tohru's insistence Jade uses the Rabbit Talisman to escape alone. The rest of the J Team arrive at the baseball stadium where Drago is and try to fight off the Ice Gang but are losing badly. Meanwhile Uncle and the Enforcers arrive at the ruined Section 13 looking for something and find Torhu in the rubble. Jade arrives with her T-Troop to assist the J-Team and gives the Rabbit, Ox, Snake, and Dragon Talismans individually to Jackie, El Toro, Viper, and Captain Black and they fight off the Ice Gang. She also gives Paco the Sheep Talisman in order to prevent him from interfering. Uncle then arrives and reveals that he has restored Shendu to his humanoid form knowing that "Demon must fight Demon" and Shendu fights off Drago. Jade realizes that Shendu needs all his powers so she orders everyone to toss their Talismans at Shendu. Following on Tohru's idea, both he and Uncle cast a Chi Spell that opens a gateway to the Demon Netherworld. In the end, Drago and Shendu are sucked into it as Ice and his men are restored to their human forms and try to escape only to be cut off by El Toro and Paco. Uncle decides that Tohru is now a Chi Master and no longer needs any training, Captain Black offers Jade a job at Section 13, which Jackie says he will think about it and everyone laughs when Jade thinks Jackie will say no. In the Demon Netherworld, Shendu and Drago float around, arguing. Now that Shendu is complete and trapped in the Demon Netherworld along with Drago there are no more talismans or demon chi. Category:List of episodes